


Let It Snow

by stingingscorpion



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Introspective Waverly Earp, M/M, One Shot, everybody but wayhaught is mentioned only, nicole is asleep for 99 percent of this fic, waverly deserves happiness okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stingingscorpion/pseuds/stingingscorpion
Summary: Waverly reflects on Christmases past, present, and future.





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wasn't gonna write a Christmas fic... I was wrong
> 
> I decided to use "partner" to refer to Nicole because I couldn't decide if they'd be married or engaged or what have you, but seeing as this would take place a couple years in the future, I'd like to think they're married at this point, or somewhere near that step in life.

Waverly’s first reaction to the day was joy.

Snow in Purgatory wasn’t a big deal. Snow in Purgatory was an annoyance, the way it piled up and refused to quit. The way the temperatures dropped to cruel, cruel levels and indoor heating rose to heights threatening to burn houses down. All those hours spent angrily shoveling out the driveway. But snow in Purgatory didn’t mean any of this to Waverly. No, snow in Purgatory meant the holidays were around the corner.

She turned halfway to meet her sleeping partner, mind still lost deep in Dream Land and foot poking out of the covers. Waverly always convinced her this time of year to sleep close, under the too-warm stack of duvets. Because it was “too cold”. Totally not a cuddling scheme. (Though if she asked plainly, Nicole would happily oblige.)

She kissed Nicole on the nose from where Nicole spooned her, watching her face crinkle in response. “Baby,” Waverly whispered, “baby, it’s snowing!”

Nicole just settled closer to her. “I love you, too.” The words muffled into Waverly’s shoulder, and right away she was back to sleep.

Waverly playfully rolled her eyes and kissed her once more. Then she was looking out the frosted window again, a blank shade overtaking outside’s vibrant prairies. She couldn’t go back to sleep, not like the body behind her, so she let her mind wander.

Snow in Purgatory used to bring dread. Considering her broken family and the season’s themes of family and togetherness, Waverly wasn’t fond of the holidays. Mama was in prison and couldn’t be reached. Daddy and Willa were dead. Gus was handling whatever trouble Wynonna was getting into, worse around these times for similar, grieving reasons. Curtis was working doubly hard against the weather. Later on, high school “sweetheart” Champ spent holiday break partying. After he graduated, he only seemed to go to more and more parties, parties Waverly eventually refused to be dragged along to and serve as his eye candy. She never felt more alone, more artificially “happy” than she did on Christmas.

Then Wynonna came back. Things were looking up. Willa was back, too, and Waverly started seeing an amazing local cop. Doc and Dolls were weird but welcome new additions to the family, and even though Doc left she was certain he was on his way back. She hoped maybe, just maybe they’d have one good Christmas.

Winter Solstice, December 21: Willa turns on them and is mercy killed by Wynonna. Dolls is arrested by Black Badge. Whole town nearly kills each other. New girlfriend gets shot. Next day Dolls becomes a fugitive, team is forced into a blood contract, girlfriend is alienated. Also: touched weird goo. They really, really tried to make it a fruitful day. Nicole seemed to put their dispute aside for the sake of their first Christmas together, and everyone tried to forget everything that was happening. Artificial happiness, again.

Next year was different. There was a glow about the team. Jolene was dealt with, so Mama was back, redeemed. One year strong with Nicole. Wynonna was perhaps the Earp line’s most qualified heir, right around the corner from ending the curse. Nicole was on track to becoming sheriff already, so young. Jeremy started his wonderful relationship with Robin. They dealt a huge blow to Bulshar’s plans, and missing people were home, safe. Even if his one, big win of downing their dragon was staring back at them at dinner. Mama made a beautiful speech about the people sitting with her, at that table. A found family. If only they knew Mama was bound to leave them. Still, no denying things were looking up, as far as crappy holidays went.

The following Christmas was the best yet. With all that time spent in the Garden of Eden, Garden of Horrors, more like, Waverly needed her found family more than ever.

Things were on a building scale from there. One good year after another. They all got together at the homestead. Waverly made a huge feast, and afterwards they watched _How_ _The Grinch Stole Christmas._ They started a tradition of having a drink at Dolls’s grave every year, because he was family, too. Gus emailed Wynonna on whether or not Alice liked the gift she and Doc sent. Nicole was sheriff now, but Nedley was still “honorary” Santa at fundraisers. Legolas for life. She also always volunteered at the animal shelter for the holidays, and Waverly always swung by to help. Craft nights turned holiday-themed, and everything was used for decorations. The first year Nicole moved into the homestead, she and Calamity Jane had an active stand-off about keeping the family-decorated tree up, because the mongrel had a knack for knocking everything over in some sort of feline rebellion against the Man. More so after Nicole started putting reindeer antlers on her all December long.

Nicole moving in opened new doors. Cookie baking. Gingerbread houses, even if Wynonna always made a “murder scene” with a boatload of red icing. Attempting to watch awful Hallmark movies Nicole and Wynonna just made fun of. Wynonna making a tall snowman outside so “Nicole can have a friend”. Watching Nicole and Doc argue about how the exterior of the homestead ought to be decorated (“You don’t even live here, Doc!”), even if Nicole could appreciate him taking the bad name puns for the season. Eventually they made a truce: Doc could bring in trees he cut himself, as he so insisted, and she could put up the lights outside unbothered, for all of their zero neighbors to see. Waverly and Nicole would dress up in equally terrible sweaters and go on double dates with Jeremy and Robin through Purgatory’s decorated sites all over town. Nicole hated Christmas music, but Waverly loved it, so she always had the radio going. The only “parties” Waverly’s new partner went to were work events, and Waverly always went, because she always felt welcome and comfortable.

It took so long to get here. The bad years where Gus and Curtis were too stressed to remember, the four years Mama tried, the two years Ward failed miserably, the one year Mama got it right. Only to leave them for the next and all after. Last Wynonna checked, she was traveling the world. They got a postcard, every so often. There was the transition of going from hungover Champ to caring, attentive Nicole. “Dolls will be back” to “Dolls is gone”. “I wonder how Alice is” to first Christmas with Alice, second one this year. It took so long to find the right family. To find real happiness.

Nicole was waking now, immediately stretching and kissing the back of Waverly’s neck. Her first sight was the weather outside. Waverly felt her smile against her shoulder.

“It’s snowing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I lost my mind when I realized they’ve never technically had a Christmas with Dolls and never will. I'm fine I'm fine I'm fine I'm-
> 
> And if you're waiting for my ongoing AU (the Assassin's Creed one) to finally update I PROMISE the next chapter's almost up (and very lengthy)! I was distracted by puppies. That's excusable, right?
> 
> Thank you so much for stopping by and giving this a read. Have a great holiday. :)
> 
> Questions? Concerns? Vengeful last words? Hit me up.  
> [stinging-scorpion.tumblr.com](https://stinging-scorpion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
